Story Of My Life
by smb4ever
Summary: Je vous raconte la vie de Blaine a ma façon, entre amour, dispute, trahison nous pourrons découvrir comment il évolue !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Voilà alors je me lance enfin ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense poster un chapitre tous les week end mais pour l'instant j'attends d'abord vos réaction par rapport a ce premier chapitre:)**

CHAPITRE 1 :

PDV Blaine

Ça y est ! Je suis enfin arriver a réaliser mon plus grand rêve ! Je suis admis a la NYADA et en plus cela fais une semaine jour pour jour que je vis avec Kurt, l'amour de ma vie. Actuellement, il est étendu à coté de moi, il dort profondément, allongé sur le dos, le draps ne cachant pas grand chose de son magnifique corps. Je passe le bout de mes doigts ce qui lui provoque un frisson et je me mets à sourire, je viens ensuite lui caresser le bras et il se réveil doucement me regardant en souriant.

"Bonjour mon cœur" Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

"Bonjour toi" répondis-je en souriant, prolongeant le baiser avec amour. "Bien dormis ?"

"Comment ne pas bien dormir quand tu es dans mon lit ?" On se mit a rire et je le regarda sincèrement dans les yeux.

"Je préfère mille fois mieux dormir ici avec toi que dans mon lit a Lima tout seul" Je lui fis mon sourire romantique, me collant contre lui sauf que au bout d'une minute ou deux il se leva.

Il se s'habilla, comme d'habitude il se coiffa a la perfection mais je le regarder surpris, puis il faut bien l'avouer un peu dégoûter aussi car j'aurais voulu qu'il reste encore un peu au lit.

"Je dois aller travailler ce matin" me dit-il en me voyant sûrement un peu déçu. "Et je ne rentrerais que en fin d'après midi parce que j'ai des choses a faire" Je le regarda ne comprenant pas trop..on devait pourtant passer l'après midi ensemble non... ?

"Euh .. ok mais tu vas où?

"J'ai rendez vous avec des amis j'ai pas osé annuler"

"Ah..ok..c'est pas très grave..j'irais a Central Park puis surement je commencerais a chercher pour un boulot"

"D'accord, mais pour le boulot tu vas pas avoir trop de mal a cumuler les cours de la NYADA plus un travail ?"

"Oui mais tu sais les cours commence et la semaine prochaine et je me vois pas t'attendre ici a rien faire"

"Oui, sa peut vite devenir long" Il prit son sac et viens m'embrasser. "A ce soir"

Il partit et moi je me leva pour me préparer, je déjeuna un car savoir que Kurt n'hésiter pas a me laisser seul alors que dans quelques jours on aura du mal a se voir avec les cours, puis lui il a en plus son groupe et son travail au restaurant..tout cela me couper un peu l'appétit. Il a des amis et moi appart Sam...ici je n'ai personne. Puis Sam cherche déjà un boulot de mannequin alors il n'est pas souvent a la maison non plus...uns journée qui commencer pourtant si bien.. Je partis a Central Park me promener puis je rentra tard le soir profitant de toute les merveilles que m'offrais cette nouvelle ville.

Quand je rentra Kurt sortis de la salle de bain, et comme d'habitude après sa douche, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau parfaitement bien coiffés. J'alla l'embrasser et on passa la soirée en amoureux, ou plutôt il passa la soirée a me rassurer sur la NYADA.

Bon c'était le grand jour, la NYADA ! Je marcha dans les couloirs tranquillement mais j'étais plutôt nerveux. J'entra dans la salle de danse, j'avais pris mes précautions et étais venu 15 minutes avant le début du cour. Je posa mon sac au fond de la salle, posant mon gilet, me retrouvant en tenue complètement noire ce qui me faisait bizarre mais ce matin en me regardant dans le miroir je m'étais trouvé très sexy !

"C'est pas vrai ?! Blaine Anderson ici ?!" Je me retourna vers cette personne et écarquilla les yeux.

"Non ! ...

**Pitié ne me tuer pas je vous en supplie :p voilà premier chapitre publier alors j'attends des petites reviews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou abandonner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos abonnement a mon histoire :) Je suis très toucher car je penser que très peu de monde prendrais le temps de la lire :/**

**Après les remerciements un appel au secoure : Je cherche désespérément une Béta ! Donc si vous êtes intéresser dites le moi en review ou PM merci !**

**Et maintenant voici le chapitre deux ! **

Chapitre 2 :

''Non ! Sébastian Smith ici !'' Je ris en m'approchant de lui, lui donnant une accolade.

''Et bien pour une surprise ! Anderson dans ma classe à la fac.'' Il se mit a rire et je le suivit dans son rire, content de ne pas me retrouver seul.

''Oui mais bon tu dois déjà connaître plein de monde !''

''Pas tellement, je suis arriver il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'ai pris un appartement et aussi je le suis promis de me concentrer pour réussir cette année.'' Il posa son sac à coté du mien et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

''Eh bien je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre ça !'' On se mit a rire et le cour commença.

La semaine passa vite et avec Sébastian on c'est beaucoup rapprocher, on est maintenant amis. Les rivalité débiles du lycée on disparue on peu donc enfin vraiment apprendre a ce connaître sans arrières pensées et il s'avère que c'est un mec très sympa. Pour tout avouer je passe plus de temps avec Sebastian que Kurt car monsieur est soi disant occuper, il rentre tard, travail toute la journée...Ça me fait mal et m'énerve en même temps, mais bon sa va sûrement s'arranger !

Quelques jours après, je devait passer ma journée avec Sam dans New York mais son agent venait de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne faire un peu plus de photos, je prend donc la direction de l'appartement, je sais que Kurt a dis qu'il en avait besoin pour répéter avec son groupe.

J'arriva à l'appartement, je n'entendais pas de bruits ce que je trouva bizarre. Quand je rentra, je découvris Kurt assis a califourchon sur les genoux d'Eliott à s'embrasser ! Je me figea et lacha mon sac ce qui fit un bruit sourd sur le plancher et le ''couple'' se retourna vers moi surpris.

''Blaine ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.'' Me dit Kurt en se levant de son canapé humain.

''Ah bon ? Parce que vraiment faut être débile pour ne pas comprendre ! '' Il s'approcha de moi mais je me recula.

''Je suis désoler Blaine..attend on va en parler. '' Il commença a pleurer et je fis non de la tête partant en courant de cet appartement, fuyant mon mal être.

Je resta dans New York, les larmes coulant seule, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?! Je penser qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aime mais non pas du tout... Il se fou de moi et sors avec l'autre la ! Ils ont dû bien rigoler le week end dernier quand on a manger ensemble. Et moi comme un pauvre con je ne voyais rien, aveugler par l'amour que je lui porte... Je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force de me confronter à lui ce soir... Je continua de marcher pendant au moins une heure et arriver devant la porte de l'appartement je sonna, quelques minutes plutard, les larmes coulants toujours je sentis des bras m'entourer et un torse se coller contre moi.

**Alors a votre avis qui est cette personne ? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! :) Je suis désoler du retard mais voilà j'ai deux problèmes : Le premier je n'est pas trouver de béta donc il y a toujours des fautes d'orthographe et aussi je passe une épreuve de bac a l'oral dans pas longtemps donc je me concentre dessus et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire donc je posterais quand je pourrais ;)**

**Donc pour celles ou ceux forts en orthographe je vous lance un SOS !**

Chapitre 3 :

J'étais assis sur le lit de Sébastian, mon dos appuyer contre la tête de lit, mes larmes avaient séchées depuis le temps que je me trouvais la. Je venais de tout lui raconter, lui raconter que j'avais vu Kurt, l'amour de ma vie, me tromper. Il me regarda venant s'asseoir près de moi.

'' Blaine je suis vraiment désoler pour ce qui c'est passer''

'' Ce n'est pas de ta faute..tu n'as pas a t'excuser'' Le coupais-je.

'' Peut être mais je ne suis désoler parce que tu es mon ami et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.'' Il me tira contre lui et je me blottis dans ses bras y trouvant du réconfort.

''Je penser vraiment qu'il était l'amour de ma vie tu sais..''

'' Je sais Blainey je t'entend le dire depuis...un bout de temps hein !'' On se mit légèrement a rire.

'' Je sais mais ça me fait tellement mal''

Tu sais il y a peut être une explication, ce n'étais peut être qu'un petit moment d'égarement.''

''Eh bien cela m'étonne que tu défende Kurt alors que tu étais le premier a le critiquer monsieur le suricate'' Il grimaça au surnom et je souris.

'' Oui je sais mais j'ai grandi moi ! Et je te rappelle que toi tu l'as aussi tromper.'' Je frissonna en me rappelant cette mauvaise période, je m'en voulais toujours mais j'en voulais aussi à Kurt.

''Je sais merci de me le rappeler mais je lui ai avouer ma faute et je suis sur que eux ce n'est pas la première fois.'' Je commença à m'énerver et il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

'' Pour l'instant tu vas te reposer un peu, réfléchir et tu iras lui parler quand tu sera près ok ? ''

'' Oui '' Je me leva pour aller me coucher sur le canapé mais une main me retient me tirant de nouveau vers le lit.

'' Blaine tu reste la, j'ai déjà dormis avec un mec alors ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et viens ici, je ne vais pas te laisser seul cette nuit alors que tu ne vas pas bien.'' Il m'ouvris grand les bras me faisant un sourire réconfortant et j'alla me blottir contre lui.

'' Merci Séb et je ne relèverais pas la petite pique hein.'' Je souris et il me fis un clin d'œil puis ferma les yeux.

Je sentis Sébastian s'endormir assez vite contre moi et je laissa mes larmes couler de nouveau en silence. Je m'endormis au bout de quelques heures a cause de toutes ces émotions.

**Cour chapitre je sais...et de plus je vous dis a je sais pas quand :/**


End file.
